An X-ray diagnosis apparatus irradiates a subject with X-rays and detects an intensity of the X-rays that have penetrated the subject to generate and display an image of the subject.
An operator, such as a doctor or a technician, prepares to image the subject based on a body shape and an imaging region of the subject. The preparation includes, for example, setting of the X-ray condition and positioning of an X-ray detector. An erroneous setting of the X-ray condition causes failure of imaging. Moreover, there is a risk that an exposure dose received by the subject increases when it is required to redo the imaging.
For example, a conventional X-ray diagnosis apparatus displays a value of the X-ray condition. In this case, the operator needs to check that the value of the X-ray condition displayed on the display is appropriate for the imaging. When the operator fails to check the value of the X-ray condition, an erroneous value can be used to irradiate the subject with the X-rays.
It is difficult, with the conventional X-ray diagnosis apparatus, to visually check the value of the X-ray condition to be appropriate before imaging.